


The Preacher's Injured Daughter

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 03:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Concern formed in Reverend Amos Howell's eyes the minute Supergirl winced in his arms.





	The Preacher's Injured Daughter

I never created Superman TAS.

Concern formed in Reverend Amos Howell's eyes the minute Supergirl winced in his arms and he recalled a recent battle.

THE END


End file.
